1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer, and more particularly, to a portable computer with an expandable handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern information society, portable electronic devices are widely used in every field. A large quantity of data is communicated, processed, and stored in digital data format, thus computers used for reading and accessing data have become very important tools. Especially portable computers, such as notebooks, allow users to carry at any place by their small size, lightness, and portability. However the portable computers burden the user heavily when carrying them by hands for a long time. There is a need for mechanical design to provide the user to carry the portable computer easily.